


Better than an Opera

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (Et il clash Marius pcq j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), (Et qu'Éponine mérite MIEUX), Gen, Grantaire being Grantaire, Unrequited Love, and a little shit, but they don't care bc they have each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Éponine doit encore trouver un cadeau pour Marius, avec toute la difficulté que cela implique. Mais quand il s'agit de devoir gérer au mieux un amour non-partagé, elle sait qu'elle a besoin de Grantaire.Car à défaut d'être pleinement utile, il peut comprendre.





	Better than an Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Alors à la base je devais écrire sur Lorenzaccio (pcq l'une des meilleures pièces de tous les temps), mais j'ai clairement besoin de la relire, et vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai écrit ce texte il me fallait un ship avec lequel j'étais à l'aise. Et donc voici mon brOTP en or massif entre deux désastres qui s'aiment et se soutiennent (et se balancent des trucs à la gueule, aussi)  
> (Lorenzaccio sera pour demain, si j'arrive à écrire quelque chose de correct)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- On est sensé offrir QUOI à son crush qui ne veut pas de nous pour Noël ?  
La question fut tant posée de but en blanc que Grantaire en lâcha son crayon de couleur et releva brusquement la tête vers Éponine qui le dévisageait, les mains sur les hanches et l'air foncièrement excédé.  
\- ... Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre, et son éloquence plus que discutable n'irrita qu'un peu plus la jeune femme.  
\- J'offre quoi à Marius pour Noël qui veuille dire "Je t'aime et je tiens à toi mais je sais que t'es pas amoureux de moi mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je veux qu'on soit quand même amis" sans que ce ne soit trop évident non plus ?  
Grantaire se tut de nouveau quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse pertinente et qui apporterait de l'aide à son amie. Mais n'en trouvant pas, il se contenta de commenter :  
\- Connaissant Marius, ce serait marqué sur le papier qu'il ne comprendrait pas quand même.  
La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut sa propre veste lancée sur sa tête, et il grogna mollement sous le choc.  
\- Pour la peine, tu vas venir en ville avec moi pour trouver un cadeau.  
\- Mais il fait froid et j'suis déjà en pyjama !  
\- Est-ce que c'est mon problème, absolument pas. Et puis comme ça tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose à offrir à ton crush au passage.  
Et rien qu'à la perspective de devoir chercher un cadeau pour Enjolras - et potentiellement faire le mauvais choix et se faire encore plus détester par le-dit crush -, Grantaire se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le canapé, bien décidé à ne pas mettre le nez dehors.  
Mais quand ses chaussures lui atterrirent sur la tête, il réalisa à quel point sa soirée allait être longue.


End file.
